Bearing cages are known to maintain spacing between rolling elements in a bearing. The bearing cages include pockets for receiving a rolling element for free movement constrained by the walls forming the perimeter of the pocket. One wall forming the perimeter of the pocket can be a circumferential edge of the web between adjacent pockets.
In some applications, contact between the rolling element and the circumferential edge of the web influences the response of the rolling element to torque in unpredictable ways that are unacceptable in certain applications.
Some current bearing cages have attempted to address the rolling element contact with the edge of the web by placing an insert, or spacer, for example a compression spring, roller, or other component between adjacent rolling elements instead of a web. However, in some known systems, the position of the spacer varies with respect to the rolling elements and influences the response of the rolling element to torque. Known spacer systems are also limited in operating speed due limited stability between the spacer and the rolling elements.
Accordingly, a need exists for a rolling bearing cage with an insert that overcomes the drawbacks of the current cages.